Paleontology Sector
The Paleontology sector was a section of the Research Compound on Tau Volantis. The Facility was connected to the Biology Sector via a hallway. The building was dedicated to studies of the extinct alien members, but also the old fossils of some of the Necromorphs such as a Snow Beast specimen. The main entrance of the building was near the exterior gate of the compound, but an interior crossover was located between the neurology section of the Biology Sector and the Paleontology Sector. The 163rd's Reaper Barracks are also located in this sector. Locations Biology-Paleontology Sector Crossover A bridge was located between the Biological Laboratory and the Paleontology Sector to allow travel indoors. The entrance from the Biology Sector was located on the second floor of the Neurology section and from the Paleontology Sector at an office near the Artifact Analysis room. 20161005192622_1.jpg|The crossover. 201553046.jpg|Isaac fighting against Spitters in the crossover. mountain view crossover.jpg|The top of the mountain as seen from the crossover. crossover geology sector.jpg|A room connecting the crossover and the Paleontology Sector. paleo crossover hallway.jpg paleo crossover office.jpg crossover bonus room.jpg Artifact Analysis The Artifact Analysis room was a laboratory containing two floors, the upper mainly for maintenance along with an entrance to the crossover bridge and the downstairs contained a medium-sized research site. In the middle was a some kind of analysis tool possibly used to study any artifacts found such as a piece of Rosetta. A vacuum-sucking tool was also located near the wall used to move any artifact pieces to the main Rosetta lab. Along the walls, there are multiple workstations located with many scientific research of the aliens as well as some x-rays and pictures of different Necromorphs. artifact analysis second floor.jpg|Second floor of the artifact analysis room. artifact analyser.jpg|The Rosetta piece puzzle-machine. artifact analysis room 1.jpg artifact analysis 2.jpg artifact analysis leaper xray.jpg|X-rays of a Leaper. artifact analysis alien study scribble.jpg|Old research of the aliens. Table artifact analysis biology book.jpg|A biology book Prehistoric.jpg|A book called "Prehistoric" or "Prehistory", presumably about dinosaurs. Artifact analysis bookshelf.jpg|A bookshelf in the Artifact Analysis room. Reaper Barracks See Reaper Barracks The elevator leading down to the 163rd Reaper Unit's barracks was located just next to the analysis room. barracks entrance.jpg Maintenance hallway A hallway with a decontamination control room was located just next to the Reaper Barracks. The hallway had multiple glowing windows, presumably with labs located on the other side as well as multitude of pipes containing corrosive decontamination liquid used to treat any outbreaks. A Bench was located in this area. decon start.jpg decon hallway.jpg paleo hallway end.jpg Main office An office belonging to paleontology specialists was located next to the decontamination maintenance hallway. paleo specialist office.jpg "The Zoo" A large chamber containing a huge fossil of a dead Snow Beast, this area was nicknamed "the Zoo" by the crew that worked in the compound. The area contained a piece of Rosetta and had many workstations with pictures and drawings of different Necromorphs as well as the extinct aliens. The roof had windows with a view to the sky. Going upstairs, there was another room with an airlock separating the outside and the Paleontology Sector. The door was just next to the main gate of the Research Compound. the zoo.jpg|''"The Zoo"'' main entrance. the zoo front plate.jpg|"Don't feed the animals" the zoo make us whole.jpg|"Make us whole" turn it off the zoo.jpg|"Turn it off" dead beast zoo.jpg|A fossilized Snow Beast hung in the "Zoo". snow beast anatomy zoo.jpg|Anatomy of the Snow Beast 20161005204035_1.jpg|Studies about the Snow Beast. medusa anatomy zoo.jpg|Anatomy of the Medusa 20161005204123_1.jpg|Drawings of different Necromorphs and the aliens. zoo alien drawings.jpg|Ditto leaper text book zoo.jpg snow beast text book zoo.jpg leaper anatomy zoo.jpg|Anatomy of a Leaper (non-mummified variant) Trivia * The only real Spitters of Dead Space 3 are encountered in the hallway leading from the Paleontology to the Biology sector as well as further in to the building. * In the game files, the sector is mistakenly called "anthropology." Anthropology is a study based around various aspects of humans within past and present societies meanwhile paleontology is based on study of past life prior 10 000 years before present. * When Isaac enters the Paleontology Sector for the second time through the crossover from Biology, he enters the office room with the bonus room key and activates the key, a Spitter and an Enhanced Slasher will jump out of nearby vents. Gallery paleontology logo.png|Logo of the Paleontology Sector Category:Locations